


Frozen in Time

by cssc201



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Reality, Frozen in Ice, Gen, Go God Go (2006), Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Mario Kart, Semi-Canon Reality, Slow Burn, Video & Computer Games, What-If, Wii
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cssc201/pseuds/cssc201
Summary: Cartman stays buried under the snow long after everyone who knew him died. The town, and those close to him died never knowing what happened to him- except for Butters, who struggles his entire life with the weight of accidental murder hanging over his head.





	Frozen in Time

Butters stood next to his friends Kyle and Stan, in the Cartman's living room. Mrs. Cartman sobbed on the couch, comforted by Stan’s mother. Guilt coursed through Butters’s veins, as Officer Barbrady addressed the crowd, which had assembled as a search crew for the missing boy. 

“We’re going to start with some of Eric’s favorite places, like his school.” 

Eric would have thought that was hilarious, anyone assuming that school was one of his favorite places. 

“Check everywhere you can think of, and call his name a lot.” 

Butters knew that calling his name wouldn’t do anything. He wouldn’t be found. 

“If you find him, call back here immediately. Now go, search the town.” 

Butters set off with Stan, Kyle and Kenny, to search the next street over from Avenue De Los Mexicanos. Out of the window of a brown house, the four heard “Gah- they’re- they’re stealing my uh-underwear!”, which broke their silence as they giggled at Tweek’s paranoia. 

The four looked for hours, all over town, along with half of the residents of South Park, who joined in the search one by one as they heard about the missing boy. The efforts continued as far as the state line for a week, but, as Butters knew they would be, all of their efforts were fruitless, and six hours and five hundred volunteers produced no sign of Eric Cartman.


End file.
